


This Moment is Divine

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Easter fluff no one asked for, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Serena and Bernie create an Easter egg hunt in their back garden, after all the children have found their own eggs there is just one egg left...





	This Moment is Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to iordio for reading this thing over. I know, I know I'm writing more fluff...but....berena....oh how I miss them.
> 
> Come gush about these two with me on tumblr: Lesbianishstuff

Though growing up religious Bernie never considered herself to be a devout person. Sure she believed in God, some kind of god, some greater being out there other than humans. She had seen things happen in operating rooms unmedically possible yet they existed, she had witnessed beauty which she believed was beyond man’s composition; but as the older she grew, the more distant from the church she became. If someone asked she would say she was more spiritual these days, live and let live, avoid taking advice from a man in a vestment spouting holy laws from a pulpit. She had been quite clear about her beliefs towards the beginning of her relationships with Serena.

For the most part she found the brunette shared her point of view, but admitted that when time allowed she did go to church on some weekends and most holidays. Serena had told her the church brought forth carefree memories of growing up, the happy times as a child when her parents and she would go to church together on a Sunday, being Catholic she went through strict schooling with a crisp blue and white uniform. Singing in the choir from the time she was a child until she was a young woman the hymns made her feel at ease, a warm comfort when the chaos in her life was pulling her under. 

Bernie was sipping her coffee at the kitchen table replying to a work email when Serena came in from the store. “Hello darling.” She pulled her eyes from her phone and looked up at her girlfriend who set two canvas bags on the table. “Need help?”

“Oh no, this is it, I figured I’d wait till it was nearer before I buy more groceries.”

Bernie frowned, “Nearer?”

“Yes dear, nearer to Easter.” 

Bernie racked her brain, she knew it was coming up but honestly never paid much attention. They had been living together for five months officially, unofficially for nine. One morning Serena looked over at Bernie as they laid in bed and asked her why she still kept her flat. And that was that.

“I’ve talked to Cameron, he is coming over, so are Fletch, Raf, and the children.” Her fingers gently trailed over Bernie’s hand, “I thought perhaps you’d like to call Charlotte?”

Bernie shrugged, “She is in Greece at least that is what Cam has told me.” She frowned, “You called Cam?”

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind, I thought it would be nice. Having our family all here...” 

Bernie felt her heart swell, their family. It was such a nice thought, all of them together, she found a comfort in Serena calling her son. She loved watching them together, they’d hit it off right away, their mutual affection filling her with warmth as she observed them interact. It made her envious of their ease, something she did not share with Serena’s daughter.

The brunette put the last of the groceries away just as Bernie finished her email. She shut off her phone as Serena pulled out three dozen multi colored plastic eggs. “They are saying it’s going to be glorious weather, I thought we could have an Easter egg hunt in the garden.”

Bernie let out a honk, “Really? I remember doing those as a kid! My Aunt would have one for all us kids and the next door neighbours’ children would join in as well. I ate so much chocolate one year, I threw up in my Aunt’s lavender bush. After that, Mum would only let me keep two eggs out of what I found.” 

Serena perched on the edge of the table, when they first got together Bernie seldom talked about her life before marriage and kids. Bit by bit Serena was pulling stories from, her piecing together this person’s wonderfully crafted and intricate life. 

Bernie leaned into Serena’s hand, her fingers playing the short strands of her hair, “I was never allowed to go on Easter egg hunts, too much sugar Mum would say, or I’d get my clothes dirty.” She rolled her eyes, “Dad always managed to sneak a couple of mini chocolate eggs into a basket on Easter morning after church. I didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, although I do love Cadbury’s Fruit and Nut.” 

The blonde pulled Serena into her lap, her hands slipping under her jumper feeling her jump at the coolness of her fingers. Her lips found Serena’s, “Good thing you’re sweet enough, isn’t it.”

 

\--

 

The week before Easter blurred into one large planning spree. Bernie had assumed it would be a simple light lunch, some drinks, and the egg hunt. She had forgotten that it was Serena Campbell who was planning it. The light lunch turned into lamb, three different potatoes, salad, cakes, shortbread, and four different kinds of wine. The evening before Serena and Bernie sat on the floor stuffing the eggs with chocolate, each child (Jason, Cameron, and Elinor included) would have five eggs, all colour coded. 

The next morning before church Bernie and Serena were out in the back garden, their trainers quickly becoming wet with the heavy morning dewas as they scampered around hiding the eggs. Some in more obvious places for the youngsters, more devious and challenging places for the older ones.

As Bernie busied herself with placing the last of Cameron’s red eggs in a ridiculously high spot above the back door she missed Serena slipping a white egg with a blue ribbon tied around it in the crook of the swing chair. She placed it high enough that the children wouldn’t easily notice it. At night they loved to sit on the small two seater under the tree and listen to the birds sing as the sky went from dusk to midnight blue. They had both begun to think of the swing chair as their favourite spot in the garden.

 

\--

 

After church it was a harried affair, rushing home to change out of their finery. Serena putting the lamb in the oven before assigning Bernie in charge of the potatoes. As she peeled and diced Bernie remembered big lunches when she was married, the thought of all the cooking and dealing with the in-laws filled her with dread. She found this to be much more peaceful despite the chaos, it was almost fun.

Serena sung quietly as they moved about the kitchen, the dark of her jeans contrasting with the light olive green jumper. Bernie couldn’t help but be drawn in by the sparkle in her eyes, not caring about being twirled around the kitchen by her, so engrossed by sampling her neck that they almost let the potatoes boil over.

The table was set as the food was simmering away when first of the guests began to arrive, starting with Jason, Elinor, and Cameron. Jason immediately checked the timers on the food making sure everything would be done in time for lunch at 2.00 p.m prompt. Elinor, Bernie, and Cameron sat in the living room making painstakingly stilted small talk. 

Thankfully, the doorbell rang and Bernie sprung to answer it leaving a bored Elinor staring at her phone as Cameron looked on. 

 

\--

 

The Campbell-Wolfe house was a buzz with people, children squealing, adults laughing and the clinking of cutlery. Serena made all the children wait, young and old, until the dishwasher was loaded and ready to go, before they were allowed to escape outside for the egg hunt. Bernie and Serena sat tucked next to each other on the swing chair watching the children run to and fro with Easter baskets. Raf and Fletch sat next to them watching the fun, their talk reflected of holidays past. 

After a while the little ones had claimed all of their eggs, Jason found all of his blue egg, instead of chocolate and Haribo inside his there were a series of riddles that Bernie had worked on for days, leading him to the back of the shed where a larger Easter basket was, containing his favourite chocolates and a new Doctor Who box set. It was Evie who spotted Cameron’s last egg, hiding above the door frame of the side gate.

The weather was lovely and the remainder of the afternoon was spent sitting outside. The kids got out an old bean bag game Elinor remembered was hidden in the attic. Bernie had beaten everyone with her amazing aim, although she felt it had more to do with not drinking as much as the rest of adults. Finally as the sun was sinking low in the sky Fletch and Raf corralled the children, Cameron offered a lift to Jason; and Elinor headed back to her flat. After a quick final clean up in the kitchen, Serena pulled Bernie by the hand out into the garden. 

“There is one egg left that wasn’t found yet.”

Bernie turned to her frowning, “Everyone had their five eggs.”

“Yes, the children had all their eggs, but I hid one for you.” Serena fiddled with her necklace, “Why don’t you go try to find it?”

Bernie brow furrowed, “You hid an Easter egg for me. Why?” Her heart melted a little.

Serena nodded, shrugging, a blush coloring her cheeks, “Go on.” She gave her a little shove out into the garden.

Bernie surveyed the area, her eyes tracked along the white fence at the back of the garden, nothing jumped out there. She had just been in the shed before to hide Jason’s basket and that was clear, her eyes took in the low hanging branches in the dying light of the day, nothing there, nothing in the grass or near the house. She ventured out further, “Serena I don’t even know where to start.”

The brunette took a seat on their swing chair, “Where is your sense of adventure Bernie? After all it is a hunt.”

Bernie rolled her eyes but began walking around looking for the egg, under this rock, in that planter, behind the grill. Exasperated, she turned to Serena a smile playing on her lips, “At least tell me if I’m hot or cold!”

Serena’s laugh echoed through the still evening. “You’re cold all the way over there Major.” She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. “Why don’t you come over here closer?”

Bernie walked back towards Serena sitting in the swing. It was almost dark now, the only light coming from the back porch bulb and the string of fairy lights in the tree next to Serena, the sounds of dusk sang out loudly in the distance. “Getting warmer, warmer…” Serena said with every step. She smiled as Bernie threw her leg over her lap, straddling her. A hand sliding up into soft hair as their mouths met. Lips, teeth, and tongues fought for dominance before Serena finally pulled back, both breathing hard. “Hot, you’re very hot.” 

Bernie let out a bark of laughter, her lips lowering again, the egg long forgotten. Serena’s hand pushed on her shoulders. “You’re missing your task Major.”

“Who cares about an egg when I can have you?” She whispered her lips ghosting over Serena’s ear. 

“Mmmm I think you’ll want this egg.” She pushed her back and pointed up to the tresses above them. 

Squinting in the low light Bernie could just make out a blue ribbon, she reached up and pulled down a small pearly white plastic egg, it rattled as it shifted. She looked down at Serena and saw and uncertain look cross her face. Her left hand let go of Serena’s shoulder as she carefully pulled the ribbon off, setting it in Serena’s hair with a wink before twisting the egg open. She peered inside, instead of seeing chocolate she saw a sparkling ring. 

Started brown eyes snapped up to Serena’s. “S’rena…”

She watched as a hesitant smile tugged at her lips. “I don’t want us to rush into anything, I know this is still new but I love you Bernie.” Her fingers slid up to the back of her neck playing with the fine hairs there. “It doesn’t have to mean a wedding, but for me it means a marriage. So would you, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, like to be my wife?”

Bernie sat stunned looking from the ring glinting in the bottom of the egg to the shining eyes of her girlfriend. “You-You’re…in an egg.” She stumbled, “You…” Her face broke out in a enormous grin and she handed the egg to Serena holding out her left hand. It was awkward, the position they were in but Serena managed to slip it on Bernie’s finger without dislodging either of them. She stared down at the small stone before turning tear filled eyes to Serena. “This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

She whispered, her voice filled with reverence before gently pressing her lips to Serena. “Of course I’ll be your wife.”

Their lips met again as the fairy lights twinkled above.


End file.
